


Baby You're the One That I Love

by thatswhatthemorticiansaid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatswhatthemorticiansaid/pseuds/thatswhatthemorticiansaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bitty doesnt put his hands up for single ladies and ransom and holster are suspicious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're the One That I Love

All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies. Now put your hands up! 

Bitty, Ransom, and Holster were listening, and dancing, to the speakers bellow out Queen Bey's Single Ladies while Bitty was baking a pie for Shitty and Jack's visit. As the song got to the chorus and sang about putting your hands up, the laughter died down behind him and Bitty turned around, confused on why the fun aura had suddenly ceased to exist. Ransom and Holster were now staring at him with mock disgust with their hands dramatically set on their chests. 

"Bittyyyy?" They both say in unison. 

"Why are y'all starin' at me like that?" 

"Bits, bro, you didn't put your hands up" Ransom says as Shitty enters the kitchen to see why the music stopped. 

"What d'you-" Bitty starts frantically, but is cut off by the sound of the Haus door opening and shutting.  

In walks Jack Zimmermann, secret boyfriend to Eric Bittle, who he may have just accidentally outed to their friends. 

"Why is everything quiet in here?" Jack asks, smiling fondly at Bitty, who looks like he's choking on something. 

"Bitty here, didn't put his hands up to Single Ladies, thus implying that he isn't single" Shitty says, taking a swig from his beer can. 

"I HAVE TO PEE" Bitty shouts suddenly and runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. 

Jack stares at the group of friends before him before saying "Uh, I'll, um, go check on him" and is met with questioning looks. 

"Fuckin' knew it" Shitty says as he drains the rest of beer. 

 

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/  

 

Jack finds Bitty upstairs sitting on his bed, holding Senior Bunny in his lap. He didn’t look like he was crying though, so that was good. He sits on the bed next to his boyfriend and pulls him into his lap and kisses the top of his head. 

"You wanna talk about what happened?" 

"No" Bitty says and then starts again, "I almost outed us by NOT dancing to Beyonce" 

"Not dancing to Beyonce? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend" Jack chirps. 

Bitty swats him on the chest "Jack this is serious!" But he's laughing into Jack's chest and Jack feels so blessed to have him. 

"I wouldn't have been mad, you know" Jack says after a few moments of silence."If you told them, I mean" 

"Really?" 

Jack shrugs "They're gonna find out sometime and I'd rather not have them walk in on us" 

Bitty giggles and looks up. Jack can't help it so he kisses him on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips. Sweet and chaste. 

"We can tell them now if you're comfortable with that" Jack suggests. 

"….Yeah, I'd.. I'd like that"  

"I love you, Bits. So much" 

"You sap" Bitty says and kisses him softly, "I love you too, honey" 

 

_/ _/ _/ _/ _/ 

 

The door to Bitty's room swings open and the two boys walk down the stairs and into the living room where Lardo and the frogs have joined Shitty, Ransom, and Holster. 

"Y'all pay attention right now. This is kinda important" Bitty says. Jack smiles down at him. 

All the eyes in the room have slipped down to the hands that are still joined between Jack and Bitty. 

"Me and Jack-" Bitty starts as Jack says "We're-" 

Lardo is making gagging sounds but she's smiling, obviously catching on. 

"Sorry, you can go" Bitty says, looking at his feet. 

"Bits and I have been dating" Jack bluntly states. 

The room is quiet for a while until it erupts into shouts of "SINCE WHEN" and "congratulations guys, I'm happy for you!" And Chowders excited shouts 

Bitty's face is a nice shade of pink when they're released from the massive group hug they were squished into. 

"No, seriously though, when did this happen" Ransom asks 

"Uhh.. Since May?" Jack says a little shyly. 

"MAY?!" Shitty screams, he has tears in his eyes. "Why the FUCK did I not know about this sooner?!" 

Bitty is smiling the biggest he has all day "Sorry?"  

The rest of Jack and Shitty's stay is full of comments on how "disgustingly adorable" the couple is and how happy they look with each other. 

Later, when everyone is in bed and settled down for the night, Bitty is snugged up tight into Jacks side with strong arms around him and both boys have content smiles on their faces while they sleep in a tangle of limbs. 

"Je t'aime, Bits" 

"I love you too, Jack" 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction ever omg. also my first time contributing to the check please fandom but i really love these two dorks  
> come find me on tumblr at thatswhatthemorticiansaid!!!


End file.
